The Administrative Core is critical to the success of the SPORE. The specific objectives of the Administrative Core are: [unreadable] Provide oversight of all activities of the SPORE, including Projects and Core support [unreadable] Ensure compliance with all general, governmental, and NCI regulations and requirements [unreadable] Assume responsibility for communication and consultation with the NCI project officer and other NCI staff in preparation of all required reports and publications [unreadable] Oversee coordination of data control quality assurance issues in conjunction with the Internal Scientific Advisory Board and the Biostatistics Core [unreadable] Provide oversight and support for the Biostatistics and Data Management Core (Core B) and the Tissue Procurement and Pathology Core (Core C) [unreadable] Assume responsibility for maintenance of fiscal and budgetary functions [unreadable] Convene all necessary meetings including the Executive Committee, the Internal and External Advisory Committees, monthly investigators'meetings, quarterly research meetings, lectures, and symposia [unreadable] Oversee administration of the Developmental Research Program [unreadable] Oversee administration of the Career Development Program [unreadable] Establish and monitor policies for recruitment of women and minorities [unreadable] Coordination with other Breast SPORE programs and investigators, as well as those of other organ site SPORE programs, to promote and maintain communication and integration through sponsoring a yearly conference, and also through the distribution of materials, electronic communications and evaluation of progress reports. The Administrative Core will be led by Drs. Gabriel N. Hortobagyi and Mien-Chie Hung, both of whom have extensive expertise in the successful and productive management of large, rnultidisciplinary research programs. The Core leaders participate in multiple NCI-sponsored activities, maintain good working relationships with members of the National Cancer Institute and National Institutes of Health and are very familiar and in full compliance with all policies and procedures required of NCI- and NIH-funded research programs.